When setting up an extension ladder, the surface or ground that supports the ladder is often uneven. It is not uncommon for consumers to place blocks under the ladder to help even it up or dig into the ground on one side. Other consumers use levelers that are currently available in the marketplace. Usually, these levelers require the consumer to modify their ladder by drilling holes and/or cutting the side rails. The purpose of this invention is to provide a leveler which is integrated on a ladder from the factory. This will allow consumers to level their ladder without blocking, digging, or modifying their ladder in any way.
Also, consumers are left to use their best judgment about how level a ladder is side to side. In order to help the consumer in this endeavor, the invention incorporates a carpenter's grade bubble level attached to the first rung. This bubble level will serve as a guide when the consumer is setting up the ladder.